lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot the lost game
Uploader's note: 'This ''thing was translated from Portuguese to English and I replicated the poor grammar found in the original article to the translated text. Enjoy. The pasta Hello, I won’t tell my name in this story, because, after what I went through, I don’t want anyone to screw up like I did. Me and my friends loved Crash Bandicoot, every week, on sunday, we would go to each other’s house and bring our ps1, ps2 xbox and junk (chips, soda etc.) and after some time looking on internet I saw something extremely cool: a new Crash Bandicoot. this wasn’t a normal crash so I went looking on virtual stores and found nothing. So I searched on thepiratebay. And I searched for crash and saw the game. I jumped in excitement, but I got scared at the same time. The torrent’s name was: CRASHNEW-PCGAME-LauncherGame The weight was 10gb and had 10 seeds, but 0 people downloading so I downloaded. My internet was 10mb and downloaded it faster than I expected, in 5 minutes it downloaded, as it finished, my PC turned off, I thought: “Crap, was it a virus?” Without doing anything, the PC turned on. I got scared and the screen showed up before going to the desktop. “CRASH BANDICOOT INSTALL” the setup was completely in portuguese, and I installed. It look 4h 21 min and 31sec, and I looked the game’s weight: 12gb. So I executed the exe and nothing happened. I looked at the task manager and it was executing. After that I regret it. My power went out and my xbox turned on with live and launched crash. For him I started shaking, there was no power and was connected on live and I got the achievement called: “Go to hell” I shook even more and there was no menu. I started moving crash and Cortex showed up. Cortex said to crash: Hello crash, how are you? You’ve been defeating me several times but I will answer what I think. Cortex pulled his gun and tried to shoot crash, hit his arm and ran away bleeding. crash responded: you son of a bitch and attacked the bone from his arm on Cortex. I tried turning off the console, I removed the plug I did everything. I heard a scream, it was my mom. I ran from my bedroom and when I saw it was him standing, crash. he turned the head like a demon and his white eyes. He ran towards me and tried attacking me, I dodged it and jumped out the window. I ran 4 city blocks to my father’s job. I did the biggest shit in my life, because everyone I knew were in a pile of bodies. And crash, standing there on the top, I fled. I’m writing on my journal now because I know he will try to kill me and my final word is '''Credits to Anonimo Editor Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:Random Capitalization Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Blood Category:Im died Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies